


An "All I Saw Was You" Companion

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Images, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Photoshop, Screenshots, my experiment in images, original characters in images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a chapter. Just images for "All I Saw Was You" up to chapter 26. </p><p>(Updated 28/08/2016. Now it includes chapters 1-26.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An "All I Saw Was You" Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love ot of you let me know what you think... ot if you like it. Kudos are great too.
> 
> This is obviously not a new chapter, just an idea I got after watching a post on Tumblr. I thought it would be fun trying to follow the story with images. Of course, the time difference is a huge problem so it probably doesn't work in that sense but I wanted to give it a try anyway.

                                              Chapters:       

                                              *1 ("All I Saw Was You"): Season 2 canon: (S/J) Hospital + (S/J )Police van

                                                                                   + Kanima + Nogitsune

                                                                                   + Alpha Scott & Alpha Derek (& the pack) rescue Stiles + Jackson from the Esivan.

                                                                                   + Stiles after being rescued + Captain America: The Winter Soldier  

                                                                                                                

                                             

                                                

                                                         *1 ("All I Saw Was You"): Law school + Graphic design school

                                                                                             + Wedding rings  + Jackson & Stiles's house

                                                                                             + Jackson and baby Daniel x 2

                                                                                             + 3 years old Daniel + 4 years old Andrea

 

                                             

 

                                                    *1 ("All I Saw Was You"): + Night of the accident: L'altro restaurant + Stiles 

                                                                                                                               + Road + Beacon Hills Hospital

                                                                                                                               + Jackson + Sheriff/Jackson

                                                                                          + Jackson (Stiles is in a coma) + Stiles wakes up

 

                                             

 

                                                           *1 ("All I Saw Was You"): Stiles + Danny

                                                           *2 ("No Other Option"): (25 years old) Jackson + (25 years old) Stiles

                                                           *3 ("My Blue Skies and Grey"): Daniel's cups (Captain America/Superman) + Indiana

                                                           *6 ("Paint Me Black"): Derek

                                                           *7 ("Broken Frame"): Kane                                                                 

                                                                 

                                             

 

                                                             *8 ("Into The Wild"): Beacon Hills + Jackson's wolf form

                                                                                            + Jackson + Animal Clinic

                                                                                            + Stiles/Sheriff + Deaton

                                                                                            + Stiles + Derek          

 

                                             [](http://imgur.com/jpRoLM4)    

 

                                               *9 ("Out Of The Darkness"): Talon Esivan + Stiles

                                               *10 ("So Close But Yet So Far"): Erica + Jackson's letter

                                                                                               + Jackson's office at Parsons, Chase & Co x 2

                                                                                               + Pictures from their visit to the Fotografiska museum in Stockholm                

         

                                                

 

                                                            *11 ("Not Lydia 2.0"): (17 years old) Jackson + (17 years old) Stiles x 2                                                

                                                            *12 ("50 %"): Ketchup Heinz + Red roses

                                                            *14 ("No More BB-8"): Popcorn + R2-D2 + BB-8

                                                                                              + Engagement ring + Daniel's pajamas

 

                                             

 

                                                           *15 ("Without the Shadow of a Doubt"): Laura + Stiles

                                                           *16 ("My Asshole Boyfriend"): (17 years old) Jackson + Sheriff

                                                           *18 ("Derek Is Not Your Boyfriend"): (22 years old) Stiles + (22 years old) Jackson

                                                           *19 ("A Second Chance... Maybe"): Chips Ahoy + Supermarket

 

                                             

 

                                              *20 ("Guard and Protect"): Jackson + Chess + (9 years old) Daniel + Stiles

                                              *21 ("I Know What You Like"): Tavolata Restaurant + Jackson + Stiles

                                              *22 ("Revelations, Memories, and Coke Zero"): Jackson's steak with vegetables + Stiles's spaghetti

                                                                                                                    + Coke Zero + Watch (Jackson's present)

 

                                             

 

                                                          *24 ("Only Half Wolf"): Derek + (16 years old) Daniel

                                                          *25 ("Put Your Arms Around Me"): Stiles + Jackson

                                                          *26 ("It's in the Way You Look"): (17 years old) Jackson + (17 years old) Lydia

 

                                                                      

**Author's Note:**

> * You can find me [on tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) where I have several fanfiction rec lists like the [stackson](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/38641906516/fic-rec-list-part-1-stackson) and [halemore](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/45624532071/fic-rec-list-part-2-halemore) ones.
> 
> * It would be really nice to have some feedback.


End file.
